1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair structure comprising a leg or wheel supported chassis, a seat element, an angularly adjustable backrest and a foot or leg rest element, which is pivotally connected with the front edge area of the seat element so as to be pivotable between a non-operative position underneath the seat element, preferably even slanting rearwardly from said front edge area, and a series of operative positions, in which it projects forwardly from said front edge area in a series of more and less inclined positions. Normally, such chairs are also provided with side pieces forming armrests and, besides, serving to hide the gear parts of the movable elements.
2. Description of Related Art
In most of the known chairs of this type there is a direct coupling between the pivoting of the backrest and the footrest, respectively, such that a rearward pivoting of the backrest is automatically linked with a forward pivoting of the footrest. This may be felt natural in many situations, but it is not universally convenient in view of individual requirements.
There is a specific problem connected with the use of the pivotable footrest, viz. that the length of this element is limited to a little less that the distance between the front edge area of the seat element and the floor, and such a length may not be sufficient to provide for a fully comfortable support for the legs and feet of the used. This drawback has been realised earlier and has been suggested overcome by arranging for a scissors link system at either side of the footrest in order to project this element forwardly in response to the swinging-up thereof; however, these link systems present their own problem in being visible at the opposite sides of the element, this being undesirable in connection with chairs of high quality design, where the different operative gear parts are desired to be practically invisible.